Conventional mobile devices provide other functionality in addition to standard communication functions. Additional functionality includes text messaging, selection, retrieval and playback of various audio (e.g., MP3 files, ring tones, etc.) and video products (e.g., mpeg files, music videos, etc.), and the like. The downloaded content may be accessed upon receipt, stored for later use (if sufficient storage is available), or some combination of the two.
Conventional mobile devices access content by streaming the content from content providers and displaying the content as the content is received. The content can be provided by any number of content providers, such as the service provider, third-party providers, and the like. Typically, when a user desires to receive different content, the user must first disconnect from the current streaming content and then reconnect with a provider of the now desired content, such as reverting to an existing WAP page to select a different content source. Unfortunately, the process of disconnecting and reconnecting generally results in a great deal of “down time” (e.g., one to two minutes is not uncommon) and has a negative effect on the user's overall experience with the content.